The rapid increase in the production and collection of machine-generated data has created large data sets that are difficult to search and/or otherwise analyze. The machine data can include sequences of time stamped records that may occur in one or more usually continuous streams. Further, machine data often represents activity made up of discrete records or events. Often, search engines may retrieve data from various data sources, which may include different types of data. However, generating a graphical visualization of the requested data may provide undesired results due to the type of visualization and/or the data retrieved by the search engine. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.